Forever Unknown
by Vampgrl1
Summary: Bella and Edward has been friends since Bella was 5 years old. She fell in love with him then. How will she ever tell him when he is about to leave her sight forever. Rated T for lemony scenes
1. Edwards Plane

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters**

**BPOV**

Here we go again. Edward was coming to see his dad again so that means I get to see him. Not that it's a bad thing, its just I get so shy around him. Every time I see him my heart stops, my breathing raises to hyperventilation, and I blush and its all because I fell in love with him at age 5. I don't remember it that much because it was so long ago but all I know is that I have had the same feeling for him for as long as I can remember. My mom said that every time I came home, all I would talk about was Edward. She said you could tell I liked him a lot. Sometimes I wish though that I knew what he feels about me. It confuses me. Every one tells me that we are meant to be and that one day they are going to come to our wedding, but I don't believe them. He shows no sign that he likes me. He is like a brick wall, impossible to get through.

While I was thinking, my dad had been on the phone with Edward's dad, Carlisle.

"Bella, Carlisle said that Edward's plane should be landing within 30 minutes. So I invited them over to grill some steaks and ribs," my dad said while he went over to the freezer and got the steaks out. Charlie and Carlisle had been friends for a long time. That's how me and Edward first met. Charlie always loved hanging out with Carlisle.

"Ok dad. Ill go get ready," I said, walking up the stairs. I picked out a blue blouse, some white jeans, and some flip flops. I walked downstairs but tripped on my way down. I put my hands out in front of me but felt strong arms holding me up. I looked up and saw a pair of green, sparkling orbs. Edward.

"Oh uh hi Edward," I said standing up and taking one step back.

"Hi Bella."

I smiled and stepped around him to go in the living room where Charlie and Carlisle were sitting on the couch enjoying the steaks.

"Hey Bella. How has your summer been so far," Carlisle said, standing up and giving me a hug.

"Um good so far."

"That's good," Carlisle said.

Edward then walked into the room sitting down on the couch that I was standing close to. He grabbed a plate and started putting food on his plate. I sat down on the chair by the couch and also grabbed a plate.

After we all had ate, Carlisle and Charlie sat down and watched the game. I got bored after a while so I went up to my room. Surprisingly, Edward followed.

"Hey Bella do you want go to the park near by?"

"Uh yeah sure."

"Ok lets go ask our dad's then we can go," he said as we walked out to the living room.

"Hey dad and Charlie, do you mind if me and Bella go out on a walk and go to the park down the street?" Edward asked.

"No, go ahead, just be back by 10," Carlisle said, not breaking his sight from the TV.

"Alright," Edward said as we both walked out the door.

We said nothing on the way there. When we got to the park, we didn't stop. He just kept leading me farther into the woods down a little path. At the end of the little path was a river with a log going across it. Edward kicked off his shoes, threw off his hat and started walking across the log.

"Come on," he said. He was about one-fourth of the way across and sat down.

"Um no thanks. I would probably trip and fall." He sat there for a moment and then looked down.

"Oh! There's a snake down there!" he said standing up. He ran across back to shore and we started hunting for sticks and logs. He finally found one big enough and threw it down towards the snake. He pinned it against the rocks. Edward grabbed his stuff and we started walking back to my house.

We got back about nine o'clock.

"Hey Edward, your dad already left but said that you could spend the night," Charlie said.

"Oh ok. Where will I sleep?"

"Either you can sleep in the guest bedroom or you can sleep in the living room," Charlie said, picking up Carlisle's and his plates from dinner.

"Ok," Edward said walking in the living room, probably going to play our Xbox. I had begged Charlie to get one because Edward got me hooked on Call of Duty. Edward always played that when I went over there. He even let me play every once in a while when he wasn't doing live chat or something.

"Hey Bella, do you want to play Call of Duty?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said, walking over to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table.

After about 2 hours of playing Call of Duty, we finally settled down and watched Final Destination 3. About ¾ of the way through it, me and Edward fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. Im only gonna continue if I get at least 3 reviews. THANKS! Oh by the way, most of the events in the story are from my life. They really did happen. For example..the river with the snake really happened in my life. ;)**


	2. Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight**

**BPOV**

The next morning, I looked over at the other couch and saw Edward quietly sleeping. Its not like it was a surprise. Every time I spent the night or he spent the night, he always slept late. I quietly got up and went to the kitchen where I found my dad making his coffee like he did every morning.

"Morning Dad," I said.

"Morning. Is Edward up yet?"

"Nope. He is still sound asleep," I said grabbing a bowl a cereal and sitting down at the table.

"Hmm well he wont be for long," he said as he grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

"Huh? Wait dad what are you doing?"

"Im going to dump water on him. Isn't it obvious?" my dad said, now at the couch that Edward was on.

"Oh. Well you do that then dad."

My dad held the cup right above Edward and then he dumped on him. Edward shot up and fell off the couch. Me and my dad started laughing hysterically, having to hold each other up. Edward looked at us with shock.

"Why did you do that!?!?" he yelled while grabbing the towel that I had grabbed on the way to the living room.

"Because-laugh-you needed-laugh-to wake up," Charlie said while trying to hold in his laughter. Edward got done finishing drying off and went and put the towel in the hamper.

"Ok so now that your awake, would you like something to eat for breakfast," Charlie asked, just getting over his laughing fit. I went to go finish my cereal while Edward was getting something to eat

"Um sure."

My dad handed a bowl to Edward and Edward grabbed the Fruity Pebbles and sat down and starting eating. By that time, I was done. I got up, put my bowl in the sink and then headed to go do the laundry.

By the time that Edward was done with his breakfast, I was heading to my room probably going to listen to music or something. But I was surprised when I heard footsteps following behind me. I stopped and turned and saw Edward.

"Um hey Bella. I was wondering if I can hang out with you, cause im really bored," Edward said.

"Yeah sure. What do you want to do?"

"Well, what kind of music do you have?" He asked, walking over to my music selection that was on my wall.

"Well I have all kinds so just pick one I guess," I said

He ended up picking Kanye West's CD. He put it in, and Heartless came on. Right in the middle of the song, my phone rang and it was my friend Alice.

"Um ill be right back," I said

"Ok," he said as I shut the door

~-~-~-~-

**AN: **_**Italics **_**are the phone conversation.**

~-~-~-~-

"_Hey Alice, what's up?_"

"_Omg Bella who was what_?"

"_Um who_?" I said, trying to act like I didn't know who she was talking about.

"_That guy in the background that said 'ok' when you said 'um ill be right back'_."

"_Oh you mean that guy_."

"_Yes Bella, that guy_," she said, sounding a little annoyed.

"_Oh well..he's my crush_," I whispered.

I held the phone away from my ear, knowing what was coming next.

"_.GAWD. BELLA, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING! HOW DID YOU MEET, HOW LONG HAVE YOU LIKED HIM, HAVE YOU KISSED, DOES HE KNOW YOU LIKE HIM_…."

I held the phone out about a foot as she yelled all the questions to me. I let her finish, then put the phone back to my ear.

"_We met when we were five, ive liked him since I was five, no we haven't kissed, and I don't know if he knows that I like him or not_."

"_Oh. Well anyways, Rosalie is planning a party tonight and she wanted to see if you wanted to come. She said you can invite whoever you want if you do come_."

"_Yeah sure. Thanks Alice. Bye_"

"_Bye Bella_," she said as I hung up the phone.

I walked back into my room to find Edward looking through my CDs again.

"Um Edward?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning around and staring at me.

"Well my friend Rosalie invited me to a party tonight and she said I could invite anyone I like, so I was wondering if you might would want to come?"

"Um sure. Do you mind if I invite two of my friends to come along to?" he said, taking out his cellphone.

"I don't mind."

"Ok, ill be right back."

He handed me the CD he was holding and walked out of my room.

"_I cant believe I had enough confidence to ask him to a party," I thought._

Edward walked back in the room and took the CD back.

"My two friends said they could come and that they would come by and pick us up so that you could tell them where the party was," he said.

"Oh ok. Well the party is at 7 and its 6:15 now so we better go ahead and get ready," I said.

"Ok. Ill text my friends to come by at 6:45 to pick us up," he said.

"Kay."

I shut the door behind him and went to my closet. I went through all my clothes and finally decided to where a midnight blue dress that come to about mid-thigh and had tank-top straps. Along with it I was wearing 2-in heels otherwise Alice would kill me.

About 30 minutes later, we were pulling out and was heading to Rosalie's house.

Rosalie's parents were rich so their house was 3 stories and had a wrap around porch on the 1st floor. Outside you could hear the music blasting from inside.

We got out and walked up to the door, not even bothering knocking. We got inside and for some reason, Edward and his buddies, which I found out was named Emmett and Jasper, were following me everywhere. I couldn't find Rosalie or Alice on the first floor so I decided to check on the second floor. I found them in a bedroom playing truth or dare.

"Hey Bella! You and your friends wanna play with us?" Rosalie asked.

We all agreed and sat down in a circle.

"Ok well this is sort of like Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare put together. We are going to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, will have to choose truth or dare. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and the game began.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry guys but this isn't a chapter. I just had to let everyone know that im in New York right now so I probably wont be able to upload a chapter soon. Im going to write chapters in my journal when I can then when I get home (or when I have a lot of time) I will type them up. Now I don't know if I will be able to get internet on my laptop cause its pretty hard to find good internet for my laptop…. but if I do find good internet I will upload the next chapter.**

**Thanks guys and once again sorry!**

**Vampgrl1**


	4. Thank you Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer does unfortunately. =(**

**BPOV**

Well we are planning to play Truth or Dare much to my dismay. I've never really liked Truth or Dare mostly because someone *cough* me *cough* always ends up doing something weird or embarrassing and that person is embarrassed for the rest of middle school!

Anyways…the only reason im playing is because Rosalie and Alice threatened to hurt me and Edward asked me to play. So I gave in.

We are in a circle right now getting ready to play. There were 8 people playing. There were Edward, me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jessica, and Mike Newton. The way the game went was sort of like Spin the Bottle and Truth and Dare mixed together. Someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on gets asked by the person who spun it 'truth or dare'. The twist is that before you get asked truth or dare, you have to drink a shot of vodka.

Rosalie spun the bottle and it landed on Mike. Mike quickly drunk a shot of vodka.

"Mike, truth or dare," Rosalie asked.

"Umm..truth."

"Do you have a crush on Bella?" Rosalie asked, smirking.

Mike blushed. "Yes," he said, earning a smack from Jessica.

"What?!?," Mike yelled, rubbing his head. Jessica huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ok love birds, are you done with your argument?" Rosalie asked.

Mike spun the bottle and it pointed to Alice. Alice drunk a shot of vodka and looked at Mike waiting.

"Truth or dare?" Mike asked.

"Dare!"

"Ok ummm. I dare you to kiss Jasper for at least one minute," Mike said, smirking. Alice looked at Jasper with a questioning look. Jasper smiled and nodded. Alice slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to Jasper's.

When time was up, Jasper and Alice still hadn't broke apart.

"Um Alice? Jasper? Times up. You guys can break apart now," I said.

"Hmm? Oh what? Sorry guys. We just got caught up in the moment," Alice said, blushing.

"Yes we can see that." I giggled.

"Ok lets keep going."

Alice spun the bottle and it landed on Edward. Edward quickly drunk up the vodka which was a mistake. He doesn't take to alcohol that well.

"Truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Bella," Alice said, winking at me. Edward didn't even see if I was ok with it, which I was. He just leaned in and pressed his lips to mine very softly. It was like heaven.

After the kiss, he leaned forwards toward my ear.

"Meet me at my room at my house at midnight. My dad went out of town for a few days so we'll be safe," he whispered. He leaned back a little and winked at me.

Oh I owe Alice SO much.

As the night went on, Edward kept giving me sideways glances and then winking at me, then i would smile, then we would return to the game acting like nothing had happened.

By the time that 11:30 reached around I was hyped up but I felt guilty because I knew that Edward was drunk and I would basically be taking advantage of him. I also knew that this would probably be my only chance to let my sexual side let loose. That side had been craving for Edward ever since puberty. I finally decided to go through with it and give it a chance.

At 11:45, Edward announced that he was leaving and stood up. He looked down at me, winked, and pointed at his watch. As soon as he left, I announced that I was leaving. I got up and looked at Alice. She smiled at winked at me and quietly said have fun.

I quickly ran out to my Convertible and drove to Edwards house. I pulled in and saw that he had already arrived. I smiled and got out of my car. I walked up to the door and slightly pushed on the door. It opened and revealed a beautifully lite house. Up the stairs there were candles on either side of the staircase.

I slowly walked up the staircase, careful to avoid the flames of the candles. When i got outside his bedroom, I could hear sweet music playing in the background. I smiled and pushed open the door. Standing there in all his glory was Edward. His shirt was off and he was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. He smiled and got off the bed. He quickly walked over to me and pulled me into a passionately and lustful kiss. He started pulling me toward his bed. Before we got to the bed, he stepped back and pulled off my dress. His eyes quickly roamed over my body with me only in my bra and panties. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him for another kiss. He then reached behind me and unhooked my bra hooks. I gasped but let the straps fall down my arms and the bra fall off my body. He grabbed my breast and began massaging the nipples. I moaned and threw my head back. He then slowly moved his hands down to the edge of my panties.

"Ohh your so wet," he said.

He hooked his thumbs on the edge and pulled my panties down. They slid down my legs to my feet. He pushed me onto the bed and started unhooking his pants. He grabbed both his boxers and his pants and pulled them off. He got on the bed and starting attacking me with kisses. He trailed kisses from my mouth all the way down to my stomach.

He then stuck his erection into me and started thrusting in and out.

I moaned his name over and over again. He finally collapsed on my chest and we fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up to Edward still sleeping on top of me. I started combing through his hair with my finger nails. I saw his eyes flutter open and he looked at me with his big, green, sparkling orbs.

"Good Morning sunshine," I said, smiling.

"Good Morning, Bella," he said. Then what happened last night dawned on him.

"Oh my god, Bella. What did I do?"

**AN: HAHAHAHA cliffie! Oh and just to let all of you know. Nothing that has happened/or is going to happen happened in my life. Except for chap 1..every thing that happened in chap 1, did happen in my life. Just wanted to clear that up. =)**


	5. Surprise from Edward

**Sorry that it took so long but I am back home now! Woo hoo!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me- I own Twilight! I own Twilight!**

**Emmett- Sorry to tell you this Hannah but, no you don't.**

**Me- I don't? –sad face-**

**Emmett- Nope. Sorry**

**Me- dang.**

**So there you have it. I do not own Twilight.**

_Previously: "Oh my god, Bella. What did I do?"_

**BPOV**

"No. No. There's no way that I did what I think I did. No way," Edward rambled on.

He quickly got out of bed with the sheets and got his clothes. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

He came out again, still looking as shocked as he did before.

I got out of bed and put a sheet around me.

"How could I do this to her?" he said.

_Do this to her? What does he mean, do this to her? Is he talking about me?_

He looked over at me and walked over to me.

"Listen Bella. I have to tell you something," he said while sitting on the bed.

I sat down and waited.

"Bella..I have a fiancée." My breath hitched. "Her name is Tanya. We meet about a year ago and I love her to death. That's the reason why im freaking out so bad. I cant tell you how guilty I feel for doing that and leading you on. Im sorry," he said.

"Oh I know I just wont tell her and.." "EDWARD STOP IT!" He stopped and looked at me. I then decided to tell him how I felt.

"Edward. I have to tell you something and I hope that you feel the same way. Edward I.." I closed my eyes, took a breath and began again. "Edward I love you. I have since we were 5 years old." I then opened my eyes and looked at him. He had a look of pure shock.

"Um well Bella, im really sorry to tell you but…I just don't feel the same way," he said.

I nodded and put my head down to hide the tears. I didn't know why I was crying. I should've known that he didn't feel the same way but I guess I hoped that he did but was just hiding it.

I got up off the bed. I grabbed my clothes and went in the bathroom to change.

After I changed I grabbed my purse and turned to Edward.

"Well I hope that you and Tanya have a happy life together," I said and walked out the door. I had just done the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. I had just left the man I loved.

**EPOV (Yay new POV)**

Wow. Bella just told me she loved me and I told her I didn't feel the same way. Im not sure if that was the truth or not. Wait what am I thinking!?! I am happily engaged to the woman I love. I am the luckiest guy in the world. No actually the luckiest guy in the world is going to be the guy that marries Bella. WHAT AM I THINKING!! I DO NOT love Bella. Shut up brain.

"I do not love Bella," I repeated over and over again in my brain to try to convince my brain that. Just then my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It said :

_Calling.._

_My baby, Tanya_

I answered it and put the phone to my ear. **(Italic is phone conversation)**

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello baby, I just wanted to see what you were up to. I've been up here planning our wedding like crazy! Your mother has been a really big help!" she squealed._

"_That's wonderful honey. Ill be back up soon. Im probably going to fly out next week so ill be back soon," I said._

"_Ok. Just curious but why do you still go to your dads every summer and why couldn't I come with you?" she asked._

"_Because my dad really likes me to come and because I need you up there planning the wedding."_

"_Oh. Ok well I guess ill see you when you come back! Bye baby love you."_

"_Bye honey, love you too," I said, shutting the phone._

I put the phone back in my pocket and when to go take a nice, hot, long shower to calm my nerves. My plan was not to tell Tanya about me and Bella having sex but I don't know how im going to do that. Its impossible to keep secrets from her. I just sighed. I stripped and got into the shower. I let the hot water calm the knots in my muscles.

After my shower, I got dressed and went downstairs to cook some pancakes. Tanya loved my pancakes. So did Bella when we were kids. Ugh why am I thinking about Bella again!

I quickly made some pancakes and scarfed it down. I then ran out to my car and went to go find something to do in this town.

**AN: I hoped you liked it! Big surprise huh? Edward is engaged…wow. Well you see that green button down there? Go push it and review pleeease. Oh btw sorry its so short**


	6. Uh oh

**Ok just to let everyone know im going to be busy for a while after this with my bday coming up (August 5****th**** to be exact..hehe), reading 2 books for school, and getting ready for school so real quick im going to give you a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters.**

_Previously: I then ran out to my car and went to go find something to do in this town._

**BPOV**

I had just found out that Edward was engaged. I don't understand how I could have missed it! Im so stupid. I mean of course he is engaged. He's incredibly handsome, he's sweet, he's everything a girl could dream of.

Right now I was driving over to Alice's. She and Rosalie usually could help me with my problems.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number. It started ringing

She picked up. **(once again..italics are the phone conversation.)**

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Alice, its Bella."_

"_Oh hey Bella, whats up?"_

"_I was just wondering if you could call Rosalie and see if you could both meet at my place. I need you guys help with a guy," I said wiping away a few tears._

"_Yeah sure Bella. Ill call her right now. Don't worry about it honey. We'll fix it."_

"_Thanks Alice."_

"_No problem."_

We hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket.

I finally got there about 10 minutes later and I saw that Rosalies BMW was parked outside.

I got out of the car and walked up the walkway. Before I could knock on the door, Alice opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

After we hugged, she let me inside and we went to the living room where Rose was sitting.

"Ok Bella, now whats the problem?" Alice asked.

"Well, you two remember Edward right? My crush?"

They both nodded.

"Well last night after we had our kiss, he told me to come to his house. So after I told everyone that I was leaving, I went to his house and I found the staircase lite up candles and I heard music playing. I got upstairs and he was in his room shirtless. We..well..we had sex."

"OMG Bella! Are you pregnant? Were you using protection? What happened afterwards? Tell us!" Alice and Rose yelled at me in unison.

"I don't know if im pregnant. No we weren't using protection. And..I found out hes engaged," I said, putting my head in my hands.

They immediately got up at sat beside me on the couch rubbing my back and saying everything's going to be ok.

"Im so sorry Bella. I cant believe he did that to you. Well, then again he _was _drunk," Rose said.

"Well it doesn't matter now," I said. "Ok so whats been up with you two?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Weeelll. You know that guy, Jasper, from the party?" Alice asked. We nodded. "Well me and him kind of hooked up and we are a couple now."

"Wow Alice! That's great! Oh and speaking of couples, you know, Emmett from the party also? Well were a couple too!" Rosalie said, squealing. I was so happy for my best friends. They were finally happy with a guy.

"Wait how did we get off the subject of you, young lady?" Alice said, looking at me now.

"We need to find out if your pregnant or not," Alice said. She ran off to the bathroom and came back with a box saying 'Pregnancy Test'.

"Um Alice, why do you have pregnancy tests in your bathroom?" I asked.

"Just in case, now stop talking and go take this," she said, giving me the box and pushed me toward the bathroom. I went in and shut the door behind me. I took the little stick out and sat down on the toilet and peed on it.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-about 3 minutes later~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I sat there and stared at the pink plus. I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. I. Was. Pregnant. Oh my god.

Im so shocked that I cant move. Alice was banging on the door now, probably wanting to know what the result is.

"God damnit Bella! What is the result?!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, im pregnant," I said in a quiet voice but I knew she heard me.

"YAY! I CANT BELIEVE IT BELLA! YOUR GOING TO BE A MOTHER!" Alice yelled. She then ran off to go tell Rosalie.

I cant believe it. I am going to be a mother.

**AN: Woo..another surprise. Bella's pregnant! What will she do? Will she tell Edward or will she keep it a secret?**

**Btw..I know that you cant tell if your pregnant that soon but I couldn't wait so bleh. Ok so now im gonna aim for at least for a total amount of 25 reviews otherwise I wont update. I might change it but idk. ****Oh and if your the 12th-20th reviewer****, you get a sneak preview of the next chapter. Byee.**


	7. Attack of the friend

**Ok I couldn't stand not writing so im going to go ahead and update. =D Oh I would like to thank TopazTearz for giving me the idea of Bella being pregnant. Thanks a lot! =) **

**Disclaimer: Unless I magically turning into Stephanie Meyer, I don't own the Twilight characters.**

_Previously: I cant believe it. I am going to be a mother._

**BPOV**

I walked out of the bathroom still in shock.. Im pregnant with Edwards child. Im the mother of Edwards child.

Rosalie and Alice ran up to me.

"OMG! OMG! Bella your going to be a mother! Im going to be an aunt! OMG!!" they said unison.

"Bella, we HAVE to go shopping. Oh we have so much to do! We need to make you an appointment with the doctor, we need to go buy a crib and dresser. This is going to be so much fun!" Alice said.

I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything else. I had enough to deal with. I didn't need anymore.

"Alice…if you don't remember, I just found out that he's engaged and now I found out im pregnant with his child. Just please, give me a break to process all this."

"Oh im sorry Bella. I just got excited about us being an auntie. Im going to hurt that bastard," Alice said, now filled with rage.

"Yeah me to, Bella. We're going to kick his ass to Tim Bak Two," Rosalie said. **(I have no idea how to spell that so if you do tell me please)**

"Thanks guys but you don't need to do that. Its not like its his fault," I said.

"But Bella it is. He lead you on and didn't tell you he was engaged till it was to late. He shouldn't have done that," Alice said.

"Ok fine it is his fault. But it doesn't matter anymore. He's getting married next week so just forget about it," I said, getting up and going upstairs.

**?POV**

Im going to hurt Edward for doing this to Bella.

Little did Bella know, Edward was my friend. We had met the same way that him and Bella met…so now im on my way to go talk to him.

I pulled up in his dad's driveway and got out. Edward's car was here so that means he's here. Perfect.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard the shuffling of feet across the floor. The door swung open and it was Edward.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hi Edward. I need to talk to you," I said.

"Um ok. Come on in."

I walked inside and to the living room.

"So you getting married?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"But Edward, you cant do that!" I screamed at him.

"Too bad. I love her," Edward said, taken back a bit.

"But what about Bella? Don't you love her?" I asked.

"No," he said, but you could see the hurt in his eyes when he said that..like it hurts to say that.

"Really? Then why did you sleep with her?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to! I was drunk and I had no idea what I was doing," he said.

"Yeah? Well thanks to you, shes pregnant!" I screamed. I ran out of there and got in my car.

I pulled out and the last thing I saw was him running out with pure shock on his face.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't really have time.**

**Ok now ive got a little contest for you. Im gonna see who can be the first one to guess who's POV it was. Whoever is the first one to guess it gets to be mentioned in the next chapter annnnnd I will name the child after them. Also they can PM and ask me any question about the story and I will tell them. =))))**

**Also..i need ideas so help me pleeeease.**

**Vampgrl1**


	8. Alice and Rosalie's Date

**The 'Guessing the POV' contest: Ok id like to announce that TopazTearz has won. She guessed Alice and that was correct! But I would like to thank balleRGriZzCHicK, Punkin315, TabyCullenForever, EddiesGirlx, starry-eyed092, twihardizzy4eva, and melibaskie for guessing. Ok well now on to the story we go! Well...after the disclaimer of course.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry…but I don't own Twilight. –sobs-**

**EPOV**

I had just found out from Alice that I am a father. Now im going to have to live with another secret from Tanya. If Tanya ever found out that I slept with Bella, she would immediately break up with me. I couldn't let that happen. I also had another problem…I was falling more in love with Bella each day. This is terrible.

**APOV**

Oh no! I just blurted out to Edward that Bella was pregnant! Bella is going to kill me! Well as long as Edward doesn't talk to Bella about me telling him then im ok. I don't think that Edward is going to talk to her. Why would he? Yeah im ok.

I finally got back to my house. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I put my purse, my coat and my keys on the table by the door and started walking in the living room.

As I passed the dining room, I saw some candles. I walked back and there on the table was a candlelit dinner. There was salad, spaghetti, and two plates.

I felt two arms wrap around my waste.

"Hey beautiful. Like the dinner I made?" he asked.

"Oh Jasper I love it," I said. I tilted my head back and he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jasper," I said. I turned around in his arms and put my arms around his neck. I pulled his head down to mine and went in for a gentle kiss.

When we broke apart, I smiled. He returned it and then he let me go to go pull out my chair. He was such a gentleman.

I walked over and sat down. He then went over to his chair and sat down. We then had a romantic evening together.

**RPOV (about the time when Alice went to Edward's)**

Alice was heading over to Edward's right now to kick his ass I hope. But knowing her she would just yell at him. If I was going, I would kick his little stuck up, cheating, butt back to his precious fiancée.

Ok I need to calm down.

I think im going to call Emmett and ask if he wants to hang out. I wanted to just forget everything that went on today and just spend some time with my boyfriend.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled down the list to Emmett's name. I pushed send and the phone started ringing. **(Once again…italics are the phone conversation)**

"_Yello!" he said._

"_Hey baby."_

"_Oh hey babe. What's up?"_

"_I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out," I asked._

"_Yeah sure. Just let me get freshened up and ill come pick you up about…7? Bye, love ya," he said._

"_Ok. Bye. Love you too."_

I hung up the phone and stuck it back in my pocket. I quickly scribbled a note down to Bella saying that we hope shes ok and we love her.

I ran out to my BMW and drove to my house. I got out, ran inside up to my bedroom. I grabbed a black spegetti strapped dress with sparkles. **(Dress on my profile)**

I went into the bathroom and turned on the warm water. I stripped down and stepped in.

After my shower, I threw on my dress and put on some black open toed shoes that I had bought with Alice on a shopping trip. **(Shoes on my profile)**

I quickly put on some foundation, blush, eyeliner, mascara, and some lip gloss. I went downstairs and checked the time. It was exactly 7 and then I heard a knock. I went to the door and swung it open. There was my teddy bear.

"Wow Rosalie…you look…beautiful," he said.

I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Ok so…ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

I shut the door then locked it. We went out to his jeep and he opened the passenger door for me. I got in and he shut the door then came and got in on his side.

"Ok so we are going to go to Olive Garden. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah sure."

Then we were off on our date.

**AN: Ok so theres Rosalie's and Alice's date. I hoped you like it. Review please.**

**P.S. I know that originally they were at Alices house but I would rather them be at Bella's soo…yeah. Bye!**

*****Vampgrl1*****


	9. Visit to Bella's

**I'm sad. I haven't gotten any reviews in a while. I mean the reviews just stopped. =(**

**Anyways, if you could, check out my new story called Deathlight. It's about the Cullen's going to Japan to meet and unexpected surprise. It's a crossover with Twilight and Death Note.**

**Thanks to jaymym for wishing me a happy birthday. =) Ok enough with the Authors note…lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters.**

**APOV**

Last night me and Jasper had spent a very romantic night together. It was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. Especially a guy, but the only problem about last night was that throughout the whole night, I was debating whether or not to tell Bella about me blurting out to Edward that she was pregnant.

If I tell her, then she's going to be pissed at me. It sucks when a friend gets pissed at you cause you have to think of things that makes them feel better and sometimes it takes a while, depending on what you did.  
Well at least that's how most girls work. Some girls are easy to get forgiveness back.

Anyways, I was planning to call Rose up and ask her what I should do. She would be upset that I told Edward, but then I would backfire about that time in middle school, that she practically yelled out to the whole cafeteria that I liked Johnny Delaine.

She had to take me on 3 shopping sprees before I forgave her. She still feels guilty about that when I bring it up so that means it would come to use this time once again.

I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed some waffles and put them in the toaster oven.

While they were cooking, I went and grabbed the home phone and dialed Rose's number. It rang 2 times and then she picked up. **(*sigh* italics are the phone conversation)**

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Rose, its Alice," I said._

"_Hi Alice, what's up?" she asked._

"_Um well I have a problem. See um when I went over to Edward's yesterday I sorta blurted out to him that Bella was pregnant," I said, as I braced for the wrath._

"_Oh my gawd Alice! I can't believe you did that to Bella! Are you going to tell her that you told him?" she asked and said._

"_Rosalie, you have no right to talk about me because remember when in middle school you blurted out to the whole middle school that I liked Johnny Delaine?" Silence. "Yeah, so you cant say a word. I don't know if I should tell her or not. That's the whole reason that I called you, so that you could help me make that decision," I said, out of breath._

"_Alice, once again I am sorry. I didn't realize how loud my voice was so I didn't think that they would hear me. And I don't think you should tell her cause then she would murder you…so no, don't tell her."_

"_Yeah that was my original plan but I wanted to make sure from you that it was the right decision. Thanks Rose," I said._

"_*sigh* Yeah, no problem Alice. Bye," she said._

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and saw that my waffles were done.

I grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and put the waffles on the plate. I then grabbed a little dish and put some syrup in it.

I took my plate to the table and started eating my breakfast.

It was 10AM when I got done so I decided to go drive over to Bella's and see how she was doing.

I grabbed my car keys, a jacket, and my purse and headed out the door, locking it behind me.

I got in my yellow Porsche that I had gotten from my parents for my 16th birthday and drove away. When I got there, I saw that Rosalie's BMW was parked out on the street in front of Bella's house.

I got out and walked up to the front door. I knocked and waited. I heard the shuffling of feet and then the door swung open. Bella stood there in a robe and slippers. I smiled.

"Hey Bella. How ya doin?" I asked.

"Im sick but okay, I guess," she said.

"That sucks."

"Yeah…come on in, Alice."

I walked inside and went into the living room. Rosalie and who I presumed to be Emmett, was sitting on the couch watching a random Shark Week special on Discovery Channel. They weren't cuddling or anything so that must mean that Charlie is at home or unless they just aren't at that stage yet but the most likely one is that Charlie isn't home. The reason I think that is because Jasper told me that Emmett is the fast moving kind of guy.

Bella then came in with a bowl of popcorn and four cokes.

She handed us each a coke and set the popcorn on the coffee table.

She walked over to the movie rack and picked out Get Smart. She popped it in the DVD player and sat down. We all got comfortable and watched the movie.

**BPOV**

I feel like a trainwreck. On top of being sick, I found out I was pregnant, and then the father of my child is getting married. Wonderful, right? Yeah…just peachy.

**AN: Ok so I hope that you liked the chapter. I probably wont be able to do anymore chapters for a while because I reallllly have to do this school report before school starts so…yeah. Don't kill me please. If you could, please review and tell me how you like it and please check out Deathlight and review on that story too. **

**Oh btw..im going to take down Ghost Town next Wednesday unless someone says they want it. So if you want it, claim it.**

**Ok, THANKS!**

**~~Vampgrl1 =)**


	10. Confessions

**IM SORRY! I've really been pushing on trying to get the school thing done but im almost done and I really wanted a break…so why not? Hehe ok anyways...I just wanted to let everyone know that I took DeathLight down but I uploaded a different story called Bella Bellaire. Go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Sheesh..**

**EPOV**

"Oh man what am I going to do?!" I yelled at myself.

Tanya just called and said that she planned the wedding to be down here and right now she is on her way!

I don't know how im not going to lie to her. Like I said before…its impossible.

Without even knowing it, I started pacing.

I ran my fingers through my hair, then I heard the sound I had been dreading…the doorbell.

I walked to the door and opened it.

There, was Tanya.

"Hey baby!" she screamed, as she jumped in my arms.

"Hey Tanya. You got here fast," I said.

"Well yeah cause just couldn't wait to see you!" she said.

I put her down on the floor and then pulled her into a kiss. **(Ick I didn't like writing this part)**

Finally guilt took over and I decided to tell her.

"Um Tanya, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, pulling her to the couch.

"Yeah sure baby. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well…I sort of cheated on you. See well igotdaredtokisshersoidranksomealcoholandthenitturnedtosex!" I yelled out to her in a rush.

"Huh?"she asked.

"…well I got dared to kiss her so I drank some alcohol and then it turned to sex."

"Kiss who?" she asked.

"One of my friends," I said.

She stayed silent for a few minutes. I finally got enough courage to look up and she had the same look of guilt as me on her face.

"Tanya why do you look guilty?" I asked.

"I met up with a friend and we ended up having sex that night," she said.

"So were both guilty. Do you still want to get married?" I asked.

"Yes of course! I just didn't want that to be between us," she asked.

"Oh ok good. Im so happy that you still want to get married," I lied. I don't know why but I was disappointed that we were still getting married.

God damnit Edward shut up!!!

"So do you just want to put this behind us?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Sure."

She pulled me to her and started kissing me passionately. For some reason it made me want to go rub my mouth off.

Shut. Up. Edward. That is not what you are suppose to think!

I tried my best to ignore my inner thoughts and tried to focus on me and Tanya kissing…but every time I let my mind wander, I would imagine it being Bella.

As I was thinking, I didn't notice Tanya trying to unbutton my shirt.

"Um Tanya, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get you undressed, that's what," she said. Then she gave me the puppy dog pout.

I could never resist it and she knew it…so sometimes she used it to her advantage.

"Fine."

"Yay!" she said.

Then she began to undo my shirt again.

Once she got done, she pulled the shirt off of me and I began working on her shirt.

*****Sorry but I really don't want to go through the process of them undressing*****

Once we got each other undressed, we raced up to the bedroom. **(And I defiantly don't want to write about them having sex –shudders-)**

**BPOV (during that time)**

Right now me, Alice, and Rosalie were sitting in the living room. They were trying to persuade me to go try to get Edward back.

Slowly and slowly it was working.

Finally after about 2 hours, I had agreed to go to Edwards and try to get him back.

Right then, my house phone rang.

**(Italics are phone conversation)**

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Hello Bella this is Esme, Edward's mother."_

"_Oh hi Esme. How are you?"_

"_Good. I just wanted to let you know that you and 2 other people are invited to Edwards wedding the day after tomorrow." She said._

"_Oh thank you. I'll see if I can be there."_

"_This is a bummer. I always thought that it would be you walking down the aisle to Edward," she said._

"_Yeah…me too," I said quietly._

"_Ok, bye dear!"_

"_Bye Esme," I said._

I hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver.

I walked back in the living room and saw Alice and Rosalie together, smiling.

"What are you two up to?" I asked.

"We got a surprise for you," Rosalie said.

"THREE TICKETS TO HAWAII!!" they said in unison.

"Oh wow! Really?!" I screamed.

"Yep!" Alice chirped.

"When?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow," Rosalie said.

"Oh," I said gloomy.

"Well, that's Edward's wedding day."

"Well if you don't get him back, then we can just skip the wedding and leave,' Alice said.

"True…Ok! We are going to Hawaii!" I said, running upstairs.

"Bye Bella! Were going to pack!" Alice yelled.

I heard the door slam and then the cars drive off.

Tomorrow…im going to try to get Edward.

**AN: Ok so how'd you like it? Review and tell me of course!**

**Btw...go check out my story Bella Bellaire!**

**Oh yeah..the next chapter might be the last chapter. I might have 1-2 more chapters but then that's the end. =(**

*****Vampgrl1*****


	11. Starbucks

**Hey everyone. I finally got my school thing done but now school started so..poo. =( Well anyways pleeease go check out Bella Bellaire. Anyways..byee**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I turned in to Stephanie Meyer overnight so no..i still don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping.

I reached over and hit the off button.

I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Edward's number.

It rang twice and then he picked up. **(Italics are the phone conversation)**

"_Hello?" he asked._

"_Hi Edward, its Bella."_

"_Oh hi Bella, whats up?" he asked._

"_I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere to talk? Like at a coffee shop or somewhere?" I asked._

"_Umm…yeah sure. How about the Starbucks by that ice cream shop that we used to go too?"_

"_Ok. Well ill see ya then. Bye," I said._

"_Bye."_

I hung up and then went back upstairs and to my closet to pick out what I would wear when I saw Edward.

I looked around and then found some white jean pants, a purple, black, and white shirt, and some purple stilettos. **(Clothes on profile)**

I quickly put them on and then went to the bathroom to fix my hair.

I looked at it real quick and then decided to put it half up- half down with side bangs. **(Hair on profile)**

I then put on a little mascara and lipgloss, grabbed my purse, and headed out to my car.

I got in and started the car up.

I drove to Starbucks and got out.

I walked up to the door and walked in. Over in the corner, Edward was sitting with two coffees in front of him.

I walked over and sat down.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi. Ok so what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Edward…im begging you…please don't get married. I love you Edward and I need you not to get married," I begged.

"Bella…im sorry. Im going to get married though. I love Tanya more than anything and im not just going to leave her like that," he said.

I looked down to hid the tears. I quickly reached up and wiped them away. I looked back up.

"Ok. Well at least I got the truth out," I said.

"Oh and Edward…im leaving town the day of your wedding. Im sorry but I cant be there when you get married. Its going to be to painful for me to watch another girl walk down the aisle into your arms. Im sorry," I said.

He nodded.

"I understand, Bella."

"Ok…Well I better be going. I hope you and Tanya have a wonderful life together," I said.

He smiled.

"Oh by the way…im pregnant…with your child," I said.

"I know. Alice told me," he said.

God damnit, Alice! Why did she do that?! Oh im going to kill her!

I tried my best to smile.

"Bye Edward," I said.

"Bye Bella," he said.

I quickly walked out of there and got into my car.

My emotions were going haywire right now. I was caught between anger and sadness and all sorts of things.

I stuck the key in the ignition and drove off.

**EPOV**

I did it again.

I gave up the girl of my dreams.

God damnit!

Im so stupid.

I paid the bill and immeadiantly got out of there.

I sighed and then realized I was getting married the day after tomorrow.

Time flies so quickly when you aren't paying attention.

I sighed again and got into the car.

Well…I better go talk to Esme to see if everythings done.

**APOV**

_Ring Ring!!!_

Ugh stupid phone.

I picked it up.

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_ALICE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD EDWARD ABOUT ME BEING PREGNANT!!!!" Bella yelled._

"_Im sorry Bella! It just sort of slipped out!" I defended._

"_UGH!!!! ALICE YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!" she screamed._

"_I know Bella. Im sorry but I have to go. I have to go pack more. Bye!" I said._

"_Bu-"_

I hung up the phone and sighed.

Oh boy… the next time Bella sees me, she is going to kill me.

**AN: So what'd ya think? I know everyone is probably thinking "WTF! THAT WAS THE CHANCE FOR EDWARD AND BELLA TO GET TOGETHER!!" well just wait…hehe ^_^ Review!**

**Vampgrl1**


	12. The Wedding

**Wow..two chapters in one weekend. =) Ok so there is probably only going to be one more chapter and then…the end. =( Well…enjoy.  
Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight?**

**No**

**Do I own anything as awesome as Twilight?**

**No**

**Gee, I suck.**

**BPOV**

Today I was going shopping with Rose and Alice for our clothes for the trip.

Although, I still wasn't talking to Alice because of the 'telling Edward about me being pregnant' incident.

"Belllla…im really really sorry. It just slipped out because I was that pissed at him," Alice begged.

She had been begging for my forgiveness ever since she got in the car with Rose and I.

It has been going on for about 30 minutes now.

I ignored her and looked straight ahead.

"Bella please! What do I have to do to get your forgiveness back?" she asked.

Rose laughed.

"Alice you know what your going to have to do to get her forgiveness back," Rose said.

Alice got a look of panic.

"No Bella not THAT! I HAVE to do makeovers on you. Why that?! Ugh Bella…fine! I won't do any makeovers on you for one week," she offered.

I looked back at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Alice you just might have to go higher," Rose said, trying to stifle her giggle.

Alice huffed.

"Fine...two weeks. There…im not going any higher."

I smiled.

"Deal," I said.

"I cant believe you.." Alice said, crossing her arms.

I laughed.

"You said it."

"You made me say it…otherwise I wouldn't get your forgiveness back," Alice responded.

"OK guys stop it. We're at the mall now so just can it ok?" Rosalie said.

"Fine," me and Alice said in unison.

We all got out of the car and headed up to the mall.

Alice led the way to a summer store called Summer Styles. **(I know that isn't a real store but oh well)**

We all went in and immediately Alice started throwing clothes at me.

I cleared my throat and Alice stopped and looked at me.

Then it hit her and she rolled her eyes.

"Bella please for just this one time," she said.

She gave me the puppy dog pout and I gave in.

"Fine but after this no more. Deal?" I said.

"Sure," she said.

She gave me a couple of shirts, skirts, and dresses and shoved me into the dressing room.

She had picked out a white strapless dress, a black dress with white edges at the top, a black dress with neck straps, a baby blue V necked dress, a white frilly skirt, a jean skirt, a white blouse, a purple shirt with a white stripe at the top, a black and white bathing suit, and some blue pjs. **(All clothes on profile)**

I tried all of them all and they all fit.

Since Alice and Rosalie were stubborn, we ended up getting them all.

We all decided to go home since we had to leave tomorrow.

We put our bags in the car and Rosalie dropped me off.

I quickly grabbed my bags and ran inside, up to my room to pack.

**EPOV**

I had been thinking a lot lately on whether or not I want to get married to Tanya or not.

I just realized this about a day ago, but ive loved Bella all along.

I just never had enough courage to go tell her.

I sighed.

Tomorrow I am getting married…but to the wrong girl.

I looked at the clocked and noticed it was 10PM. I got up off the couch and went upstairs.

Quickly I got a shower and got into bed.

Tanya wasn't with me tonight because it unlucky for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

I shut my eyes and let the darkness take me in.

The next morning, I woke up and looked over at my phone.

During the night I had gotten a text message. I picked up the phone.

It was from Alice.

It said:

_Our flight leaves at 11. Make up your mind before then._

_-Alice_

The wedding is at 10:30. But im not planning on changing my mind so I don't have to worry about chasing after them.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8 in the morning.

I grabbed my suit and layed it on the bed. I went and got a shower and then got my tux on.

We were having the wedding in the backyard so I didn't have to worry about being late.

I walked downstairs and found that the guest had already started to arrive.

Jasper and Emmett just then came downstairs.

"Hey man, how ya feelin?" Emmett asked.

"Uh im not sure,"I said.

They laughed.

"Well good luck. The wedding starts in ten minutes," Jasper said.

They both started to walk off but Emmett turned around with a serious face on.

"Edward, make sure your making the right choice," he said, then walked off.

I then walked up to the alter and waiting for the wedding to start.

While I was waiting, I thought about what Emmett said.

Am I making the right choice?

I kept asking my self that over and over again.  
The sound of the wedding music brought me out of my daze.

I looked down the aisle and saw that Tanya's little cousin was coming down the aisle as the flower girl.

Then the bridesmaid, then the maid of honor, and finally…the bride.

When 'Here comes the bride' started, everyone stood and faced the back.

Then Tanya emerged.

She was wearing a beautiful white, strapless dress with beads all over the very top part. Then at the bottom were a bunch of ripples in the dress. (Dress on profile)

I then looked up at her face and found she was staring at me.

She finally got down to where I was and I took her arm.

We walked up to the preacher and then looked at him.

While he was talking, my mind went back to what Emmett said again.

Then I got my answer.

I wasn't making the right choice.

Half-way through the preacher speaking, I cut him off.

"Im sorry everyone but the wedding is canceled." Everyone gasped.

I then looked at Tanya.

"Tanya im so sorry but I just figured out that im in love with someone else and have been for quite sometime now. Im sorry," I said.

Her smile all of a sudden became a very pissed look.

"No Edward! You cant do this to me! I am the one you love and the ONLY one you love!," she screamed.

"No. I dont love you anymore. I thought i did but i dont. So get over it," I replied with little venom in my voice.

I started walked to the door.

"Edward if you leave, I will get revenge. You will pay for what you've done to me!" she yelled

I quickly got out the door and looked at my watch.

It was 10:40.

I had to run…fast.

**AN: AHAHA cliffy! Sorry though.**

**Review please!**

**Vampgrl1**


	13. Finally

**Ok…heres the next chapter. This is the last chapter. =(**

**I don't know if I should do a sequel. Its up to you guys. **

**Anyways…here is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters.**

**EPOV**

I ran to my car and started it up.

I quickly sped out of there and out to the road.

I weaved in and out of cars.

Finally, I made it to the airport.

I ran to the airport doors and ran to the desks.

"Hello, has the flight for Hawaii left yet?" I asked.

The flight receptionist gave me a what was suppose to be a flirtatious smile and turned to the computer.

"Umm no but they are loading," she said.

"What gate?" I asked.

"12B."

"Thank you," I said, as I sped off to the gate.

I got to the gate and saw a blonde head girl, a short pixie looking girl, and a chocolate brown headed girl.

"Bella!" I yelled.

She turned her head and looked at me.

Then Rosalie and Alice turned. When Rosalie saw me, she glared, and when Alice saw me she smiled.

I got up to where they were and was panting.

"Bella…please –pant- don't go!" I got out.

"And why shouldn't I, Edward?" she said.

"Because…I love you," I said.

"NOW you say you love me? Why didn't you say you loved me all those times that I confessed my love?" she asked, giving me a cold look.

I flinched from her look but kept going

"Because I didn't figure out I loved you till I was about to make the choice that was going to keep me from you forever. I couldn't let my love go forever unknown," I said.

All of a sudden her gaze lifted up and she smiled.

"I love you too. So so much," she said running and jumping into my arms.

I smiled.

Slowly I lifted my head down and gently pressed my lips to hers.

In the kiss, she smiled even broader.

Then, I started hearing clapping.

I pulled my head back and found that everyone around us were clapping and looking at us.

Bella started blushing.

I chuckled.

"I love it when you blush," I said.

She blushed even redder.

I set her down.

"Well…you better be off to Hawaii," I said, sad now.

Alice then spoke up.

"Wellll…I sorta had a feeling that you were going to come sooo…me and Rosalie went ahead and bought three more tickets to Hawaii," she said, reaching in her bag and pulling out the tickets.

Rosalie and Alice smiled.

"Three?" Bella asked.

"Well we didn't want to be alone without our boyfriends so we invited Jasper and Emmett too," she said.

Then Emmett and Jasper walked up.

"Hey man! Im proud of you, dude," Emmett said.

"Yeah, me too. I think you made a very smart choice with going with Bella instead of the bitch," Jasper said, putting his arm around Alice's waist.

"Well its nice to know your opinions NOW," I said.

"They don't matter anymore," Jasper said.

"Lets just get going ok? They already loaded everyone else on the plane," Alice said.

We all walked down the walk way and got on the place.

My life is perfect now.

**--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_5 years later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--**

**BPOV**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Liz yelled.

"Yes sweetie?" I said.

"Jason took my Barbie again!" she yelled.

"Jason! Give you sister back her Barbie!" I yelled.

Eliza and Jason are my two children, but we call Eliza Liz for short.

They are twins and are 5 years old and they are my life along with my husband, Edward.

Me and Edward got married about 5 months after the kids were born.

"Ok Alice and Jasper are almost here and Emmett and Rosalie are right outside," he said.

"Alright," I said.

Then the door opened and two little boys ran in followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett and Rosalie got married 1 month after we did. They had the boys a year later.

"Aunty Bella! Uncle Edward!" Chase and Zach yelled.

Chase ran and hugged me and Zach ran and hugged Edward.

"Hey boys," I said.

Then the door opened again and Alice and Jasper walked in.

Right behind them were 2 little girls and a boy.

Alice and Jasper got married a month after Rosalie and Emmett. They had their children 9 months later.

The two girls names were Lilly and Daisy. The boys name were Jared.

"Hi Aunt Bella," Lilly and Daisy said in unison.

"Hey girls. Hows ballet" I asked. Alice had defiantly rubbed off on them big time.

"Great! We have a recital next week," Lilly said.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

The kids then ran off to join Jason and Liz.

Us grown-ups sat around and caught up on the latest news.

As the rest of them talked, I thought about how the last 6 years had changed my life.

But in a good way.

No one could pay me any amount of money to trade what I have.

Because...I love my life

**AN: The End. =( **

**By the way…the names, Jason and Liz came from TopazTearz for winning the contest I had. Ok well I hope you liked the story and I loved working on this. It was a joy to write this and have so many positive responses.**

**Vampgrl1 =))**


	14. Last ANi promise

**Ok well I just wanted to tell everyone that the sequel is up!**

**It is called 'Revenge'. **

**And if you didn't see the summary when I posted it before, here it is:**

_**Sequel to Forever Unknown. Bella and Edward are living their happily ever after. But one day, Bella and the kids goes missing. Edward struggles to get her and the kids back from the one person he thought he'd never see again. Tanya.**_

**Go check it out!!**

**Vampgrl1**


	15. This AN you will like

**-sigh- Fine. You have all convinced me.**

**I will revise and rewrite Forever Unknown.**

**BUT**

**I am going to finish ALL of my other stories FIRST. Once I finish them, I will come back to Forever Unknown and rewrite and revise it. **

**I have reread over it MULTIPLE times and have concluded that I agree with my readers. I was actually pretty young when I wrote Forever Unknown and I have matured and if I do say so myself, have become much more of a better writer. SO, yes everyone, your thoughts about how short and how fast it was has been thought over and have been approved. **

**I'm going to make it longer and maybe drag it out a little bit more. I'm also maybe going to include a little more drama this time. Like some of my readers have said, it went to fast and I definitely agree.**

**Now there is ONE condition on me doing this. **

**You HAVE to tell me if you want Revenge or not. If you have no clue what that is and this is your first time ever **_**hearing **_**of Forever Unknown (which you must have just read to be reading this O. o) or Revenge then please go to my profile and check out Revenge. Read the summary, read the chapters, and come back and tell me what you think of me continuing that one. I will personally answer MOST everyone's reviews in another AN shortly following this one. Well of course the review has to be something like a question for me to answer (XD) Soooo yeah. Do that **

**Hmm well technically there is two conditions. One: I've gotta be able to finish all of my stories. Two: Tell me if you want Revenge or not. xD But only one of those you have to do. :P**

**Alright well I'll see everyone shortly.**

**Vampgrl1**


End file.
